She didn't have time
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song She Did't Have Time by Terry Clark. Bella ends up pregnant after her birthday and leaves her home. Edward left her. On the way she gets help from a witch who helps her survive and asks something of her. Bella/Klaus soul mate romance. Give it a chance and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**_She didn't have time_**

_The story was inspired by the song « _**_She didn't have time_**_ » sung beautifully by Terry Clark. You definitely should listen to it. At first it was going to be a short song fiction but then I changed my mind and decided to do it this way. _

_I hope you enjoy it._

_I've decided to start publishing this story today, mainly because Bella's choice is almost over and I have this one almost complete (just a couple of chapters left to write). _

_Okay, so apparently it's award's period because there is another one starting._

_First of all, I want to warmly thank all of those who nominated me and my stories for the Bloodlust awards. Thank you. Now I have to ask you to go and vote for me (If you think I deserve it of course!)_

_Now back to the new one. **katmaymason** is starting an award called Intertwined Eternity Award. You'll find all the information on her profile. Nomintaions are until December 2nd. Go and nominate away dear readers!_

_Thank you,_

_Have a good read,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Bella had never thought she would find herself in this place at this point in her life…

In all the times she had thought about her future, her actual life had never been an option, the scenarios had always been very different to what she had now. She figured she'd be a teacher or a librarian or even own her own little book shop. Maybe she'd end up marrying someone at some point too but never before her 30th birthday… That's how she figured her life would go.

She figured that everything started going out of tracks when she agreed to come and live with her father in Forks or maybe when she decided to give love a chance and to date Edward Cullen, the Cold one who had completely changed her life and turned it around several times in a row before he shattered her heart.

There had been some dangers of course and she had risked her life a couple of times but Edward had always come to the rescue, ready to help her, save her from the world's dangers. He always ended up saving her.

Everything was happy and good between them until her birthday.

When Edward entered her life he had turned it around once and what happened the day of her 18th birthday had turned it around a second time, putting her in front of a brand new future she had never even thought about.

She got one little paper cut opening a gift Alice had handed her and things got crazy. Jasper had attacked her, Edward had saved her, Carlisle had fixed her up and Edward dropped her home.

When he joined her in her bedroom, she could see that he was tensed and about to draw back from her so she gave it everything she had and managed to convince him to give her what she wanted most: _him_.

They made love that night and even if she got a few bruises on the way, she woke up happier that she had ever been and, sadly, alone.

She remembered looking around for a note or anything but Edward had left her without anything to tell her why he had left. She figured that she would see him later at school but he never showed up. The day was one of the cloudiest in a month but he hadn't come.

Her worry grew as the day went and by the time she got home, she was faced with Edward, asking her to take a walk with him.

That's when he broke up with her, announcing her that they were all leaving. She remembered protesting, asking him why he was leaving, if it had anything to do with their love making night.

He told her that he never loved her, that he was just using her as a distraction from his long and boring life and that he was tired of having to mind his every move around her. He added that he was sorry to have hurt her during the previous night and that it just convinced him that he couldn't be with her, that it was wrong. He promised her that they would never see each other ever again, that he would stay out of her life from now on, forever.

She was not really sure if he had told her the truth or if he was lying to get her to accept his leaving better but she found the strength to ignore the pain in her heart and to turn around and go back home. She went directly in her bedroom and started crying all the tears in her body. When her father got back home, he asked her what was going on and she mumbled that Edward broke up with her before turning around and going back to crying. Charlie being Charlie, he awkwardly asked her if she needed anything and when she shook her head that she didn't want to eat, he left her alone, not knowing how to deal with a sad teenage girl.

It was only a couple of days later, when she started throwing up her food that she grew suspicious of anything being wrong with her. Then the very next day she threw up again and it took her a few minutes to realize that she was late.

Everything in her told her that it was impossible, that she couldn't possibly be pregnant, not THAT pregnant anyway but then again, Edward wasn't exactly normal… She confirmed it with a pregnancy test bought in Port Angeles the next day.

She had panicked, not knowing what to do, where to go… It took her one day of deliberating to decide telling her father everything. Despite the risk, she knew that she didn't have any other options.

She couldn't stay here of course, but she couldn't leave her father without telling him the truth, without telling him why she was leaving. She couldn't hurt him again like she did when James was after her.

She asked her father to sit down and told him what Edward was, what they had done on her birthday and that she was pregnant with him, that the baby was probably not human and that she didn't know what to do. She tried to hide that she was scared for his benefit. If he thought that she had it all under control then he wouldn't be too afraid, he would be able to let her go.

Of course Charlie had been shocked and for a minute she was afraid that he was going to call a psychiatrist or something but he seemed to accept it and she heard him mumble "It makes sense" before his face turned back to his normal color.

"I can't stay here dad… It would be too dangerous for people… I have to go…" She told him, hoping he would understand.

"Why do you have to leave though?" Charlie asked her.

"The people on the reservation… They know about the Cullen's and Billy won't let me live in this town once he learns who the baby's father is… I mean, look at the bump I already have… One look and he'll know… They might even try to kill it and me along with it…" Bella argued.

"Billy would never hurt you Bella, you're family!" Charlie protested.

"Maybe not him but if he doesn't, someone else from the tribe will. I'm sure of it dad. You have to understand… I don't want to go but I have to…" Bella pleaded.

"Of course Bells but… Where are you going to go?" He asked her after a while.

"I know where Carlisle is. Esmee and him separated from the rest of the family. He'll be able to help me." Bella lied, unwilling to inform her father that if she left, she'd be completely alone to deal with everything.

"Okay then… But promise me to stay in touch okay?" He asked her.

Of course Bella agreed and the next day, while Bella was packing her things, Charlie was buying her a few supplies, a cell phone (that he promised to pay for every month so she could call him) along with some cash. Charlie went to the bank and withdrew all the cash he had put aside for Bella's college fund. It wasn't much but it would help her live without worrying about money for a few months.

Bella promised to keep on studying and to get her high school diploma at some point. He trusted her and promised to come and visit her wherever she settled.

He also bought her a new car and sold the truck. No matter how much she loved the thing, it wouldn't be able to hold on a long trip and he wasn't willing to let her go in such a dangerous car. Of course the car he got her was still a used one but it was not as old as the truck had been and it was in a very good state. She tried mentioning paying him back but he brushed it off, saying that he wished he could do more. He even tried mentioning going with her but she knew that he wouldn't like that, he had his life here and wouldn't be happy anywhere else.

Before she left, Bella cooked a few meals for her father, just to be sure that he wouldn't go back to pizzas and take outs as soon as she started her car.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this new story so far?**

**Review and let me know please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hard for Bella but she went on the road, not knowing where to go.

It was very early in the morning and she couldn't sleep anymore so she got up and after drinking some tea, she hugged her barely awake father and left in her new car loaded with her things. It was only 4 in the morning and the roads were clear, she was almost alone and it gave her some time to think about the uncertainty of her future.

She had a lot of cash and would be able to take care of herself, she had always been very careful with money anyway. What worried her was her health. Would she be able to survive this pregnancy? If she didn't, who would take care of her baby? She figured she could always call Charlie when the time came and ask him to take care of her baby but he would have to leave Forks too. PLus, would he really be able to take care of such a special child? Would she?

For a moment, she managed tpo forget her anger at Edward for leaving her to wish he could be there to help her, to reassure her about her fate and the fate of her baby.

She drove toward the east for a while, then the south and at the end of the day, she parked in a small town, in front of a motel. She had made a couple of stops during the day for gas and food but she still had managed to drive a lot. It was almost 10 pm when she stopped and she was thankful to see that the motel was still open. She prayed that they'd have available rooms. She didn't want to have to sleep in her car.

She entered the reception and asked the old woman at the desk for a room.

"You don't look good dear… Do you need a doctor?" The woman asked her as she selected a key and had Bella fill out the registry.

"No thanks… I'm just really tired from the road… I'm pregnant and couldn't keep anything down for the last few days…" Bella explained as truthfully as she could.

"May I?" The woman asked, walking around her desk to stand in front of Bella.

Bella didn't know what the woman wanted but she nodded and watched as she put her warm hands on her small baby bump and started mumbling words she didn't understand. Suddenly, the woman opened her eyes widely and stared into Bella's.

"This baby isn't completely human and you know it…" The woman declared.

"I… I'm sorry… I'll leave if you don't want me here…I…" Bella replied, not willing to bring someone against her and not wanting to ask how the woman found out.

"No, you need help… You don't know where you're going or what you're doing… Your life is in danger girl. You can't survive this pregnancy on your own. My name is Agnes, I'm a witch and I'm going to help you the best way I can." The woman told her, guiding her gently to the back room.

"A witch? I should have known that it couldn't be just Cold Ones… But why do you want to help me?" Bella asked her.

"Us witches, we sometimes have visions and when I looked in your baby's fate and the reason you were so sick, I saw something even bigger than this. You will never cross the baby's father again but you will find love again…A Love far greater than what you've known until then. This Love will become a father to your daughter and will make you very happy. I'm helping you because one day, when you meet this man, I want you to tell him that I've paid my debt to him, that we're even." Agnes explained.

"You know him… Who is he?" Bella asked curiously.

"If I tell you now, I'm taking the risk of changing things, you know it. The journey is just as important as the destination dear." The witch replied with a small smile and Bella nodded and returned the smile.

While her new witch friend made her some sort of tea to make her stronger and calm her nauseas down, Bella called her father, telling him that she had stopped in a motel and was doing fine. It was late but he was awake, anxiously waiting for her to call and happy to hear from her.

Agnes told Bella that she needed to stay until the next full moon, that in order to save her life, they had to use magic on her baby, a daughter, making her human.

"So she won't be half Cold One anymore?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she will be there's no way to change her DNA now, but she'll go back to growing at a human rate until she turns 18. Before that she will be human, grow up like a human and learn like a human. She won't start having her half Cold One's abilities until she turns 10 and is mature enough to handle them… Even then it will only be gradual." Agnes explained as Bella drank the tea that soothed her.

There was only 4 days left before the full moon and Agnes called her 2 sisters, her 3 daughters and her 6 nieces to help on the big spell.

Bella was nervous because if the tea helped her, she hadn't been able to eat anything yet. Agnes told her that it was because she needed to drink blood but that it would be fine after the full moon. Until then, Agnes' son went hunting and got Bella some animal blood in a bottle and it helped her greatly.

On the big night, Bella joined the witch family in the clearing behind the motel and did everything they asked of her.

She lost track of time and even fell asleep at some point, when Agnes told her that it was okay to let go. She woke up in her bedroom at the motel, with a well furnished breakfast tray on the bedside table.

She looked down and realized that she still had her baby bump but at least she didn't crave for anything else than human food at the moment and she didn't feel like she would give it all back in the next hours after eating it.

She ate everything and showered before getting dressed and joining Agnes in the reception hall.

"Thank you Agnes, I feel much better already today." Bella greeted the old woman.

"You're welcome dear. You understand that you can't stay here any longer though right?"

"I do. I still don't know where to go but at least I'm not afraid anymore, I know what's coming." Bella replied gently.

"It doesn't matter where you settle, your one true love will end up finding you anyway." Agnes informed Bella, knowing she was nervous about this particular part of her story.

"Thank you… How much do I owe you for the room?"

"It's on us… Just remember to tell Kla…To tell your _Love_ that we're even." Agnes replied, catching herself before she slipped up.

"Thank you so much…I'll never forget what you did for me." Bella replied, noting in the back of her mind how her soul mate's name started.

After that, Bella packed up her things and after saying goodbye to her new friends and giving them her phone number so they could stay in touch, she went back on the road.

Even if all danger was gone, she didn't feel like going back to Forks, she feared that once in Forks, she could see the Cullen's again and then her True Love would never find her so she kept on driving way, following her instinct as she drove.

She had told her mother about her pregnancy while she stayed at the motel, hiding the supernatural side of things, and her mother got mad at her, telling her how ashamed she should be and that she never wanted to see her again. No support, no kind words and no advises.

Bella was free of the worst worries but she still didn't have anywhere to go.

Thanks to Agnes' free room, she still had most of the cash she had left with and she decided to stop at the first town she liked, the first time to give her a good "vibe".

She found it a couple of weeks later. She had stopped in a nice diner for some food and the owner, a nice old lady, had taken a liking to her and offered her a job and a place to live. As it turned out, she had been in a similar situation in her young days and promised herself to help people in the same situation as she had been.

Bella gratefully took the job and lived in a small one room apartment above the diner for the first year.

She gave birth to her daughter in the local hospital, like any normal human did and was able to work at the diner and raise her daughter at the same time. She didn't have much free time but what little she got she used it to study and get her diploma.

She had decided to call her daughter Rensesmee Carlie Swan. Renesmee in honor of her own mother and of Esmee, who, even if she wasn't going to be in their lives anymore, would have been a great grandmother to her little girl. The middle name was a mixture of Charlie, for her father and Carlsile. It was Bella's way of making peace with the Cullen's. Even if they weren't in her life, it was her way of welcoming them back if they every decided to come find her. Of course she wouldn't welcome Edward back but she believed Agnes when she said that he would never see them ever again and deep down she knew that she would never have to worry about that, ever.

She also managed to save up enough money to rent a small house in town when her daughter, Renesmee, reached her 3rd birthday. By that time, Bella had gotten not only her high school diploma but a small degree in literature and had been hired to work at the local library and only worked at the diner when someone was sick and help was needed.

Charlie came to visit them on Christmas and for 3 weeks during every summer and Bella was pretty happy with this new life she had, even if it had been unexpected. She was surprised at how easy it was for her to be a mother but she was a natural and her daughter was well behaved. She didn't care if she didn't have time to socialize or to make friends, she had her books and her daughter, she was happy, even if sometimes it became too much and she cried in her bed to release the tension of the day, wondering when Love would come to knock at her door.

* * *

**Here you go with another part of this story. The first chapter seemed t please you and I'm glad.**

**I want to take a minute to thank the ones of you who reviewed to tell me what they thought, it's always welcome. **

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and Renesmee was now 5 years old and already in 1st grade.

She was a well raised and very smart little girl that everybody loved, just like her mother. She was full of life and beside being the best in her class, she took ballet classes and was part of the little girls' soccer team. She was very skilled and graceful. Bella kept her busy and entertained in hope that she had a life as happy as possible.

Being a single mother hadn't always been easy for Bella. She worked hard in the library and worked extra shifts at the diner every other week. She cleaned her house, she cooked for her daughter, she kept her father informed of how their lives were going, she drove her daughter to her activities and mostly, she was lonely when it all stopped. Bella was also very involved in the town. She volonteered to a lot of charities when she first arrived and had never stopped.

Often, when Renesmee was asleep at night, Bella would curl up and cry in her bed, either out of exhaustion or loneliness. She had been tempted to call Agnes and ask her if she knew when her Love would come but she gave up. She wouldn't get an answer to her question anyway. She had to be patient and until then, she didn't have time for anything else. No time to make friends, no time to date (not the will to date either), no time to take a break and take care of herself properly… Everything she did was for her daughter and she didn't regret it on bit.

Renee had never been a great example for Bella and she definitely never gave anything up for Bella's well being but it still helped the young mother. Bella often wondered "What would Renee have done?" and she would mostly do the opposite. She didn't do crazy cooking, she didn't spend all of their money on activities that would keep her interest for only a couple of days and she definitely didn't introduce her daughters to numerous men. She did her best and thought that she actually was a good mother. People had judged her at first but they quickly grew to like her and accept that despite her young age, she was very mature and a great mother. Sometimes even a better mother than older ones.

Bella was currently on a forced break for the next 3 weeks because the library had burnt after some high school kids from the rival town got drunk and it needed to be repaired but she was still being paid her usual salary so she wasn't in too much trouble financially. It also gave her the time to catch up on the cleaning and reading she had put back for lack of time.

.

The day her life changed for good, taking a turn she would have never expected but had been warned about, she had gone to the store to buy groceries for the week before picking up her daughter from school and driving her to the ice cream place like she had promised they would do to celebrate her daughter's great report card.

She felt it best to reward her daughter when she had good grades or when she won prices like best dancer in her dance class, this way she always wanted to do better.

How did Bella's life change?

Bella had just put her grocery bags in the trunk of her car when she realised that one of her tire was flat. She never had to change one in her life before and even if it didn't look that hard, she wondered if she would be able to do it. Would she be strong enough?

"Just what I needed today, damn it!" Bella complained.

It had to happen on the one day when she actually had a chance of finding spare time for herself… She wanted to go home, put the groceries away and relax a little in front of the TV or with a good book and now by the time she'd have managed to change the tire, she would barely have the time to get the groceries back home.

"Do you need help Love?" A voice asked her from above.

She looked up to see a handsome man standing tall in front of her.

He had a kind (and sexy) smile and slightly curly but short blond hair. He also had dimples to die for and was speaking with a British accent she couldn't help but find charming.

It didn't take long to recognize him as the man who had recently moved in the house next door to hers.

She had only seen a glimpse of him as he carried a few boxes inside, mostly other people had done the moving and it had been over quickly. Also she had been too preoccupied by her daily routine and her daughter to try and find out more about her new neighbors. She didn't even know if he was single or married, if he had kids, why he moved here… All she knew was that he was very handsome, had moved into a house that had been empty for a very long time and that she would love to get to know him more.

She didn't need a mirror to know that she was presently blushing a deep red and she couldn't help but think that he was trying to flirt with her.

* * *

**Now starts the part that was actually inspired by the song. It starts when Klaus talks to Bella in the parking lot.**

**Did any of you actually listened to it?**

**Klaus' POV in the next chapter.**

**Review please.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
